The Summoner
by Ruri-Yozora
Summary: Sorry...title isn't that good...this is my first fic so go easy on me!
1. Finding her True Strength

**The Summoner**

**Chappie 1 – Finding Her True Strength**

(Sakura) "Sasuke-kun!!!"

Kakashi was out cold, Naruto was too busy fighting to notice what was happening.

5 sound nins intercepted them on team 7's mission. They were like...a magnet for enemies. Sasuke, being the last survivor of the Uchiha clan. Also Naruto, being the container of the fox demon Kyuubi.

Sakura trying to be useful, aided her team, but instead got it the way. She was fighting with a kunoichi of sound. Another sound nin ran, ready to pierce Sakura's back. Sasuke thrust her out of the way. He was stabbed in the arm, but he countered by elbowing the sound nin in the face. They nin collapsed, and lay there motionless. Sakura threw a kunai at the kunoichi, but she evaded the attack. Sasuke grabbed another kunai and forced it into the kunoichi's chest. She too collapsed with her comrade. Sakura and Sasuke ran to aid Naruto in his fight with the last sound nin. Kakashi, before he was knocked out, defeated already two sound nins. Sasuke defeated two leaving Naruto with one. Naruto gave one last bash and finally the last nin was defeated.

Naruto dragged Kakashi while Sakura helped the limp Sasuke back to Konoha. Sakura had her wounds treated; Naruto was forced to stay in the hospital until he recovered, no matter how much he whined. The same happened to Sasuke. Kakashi, being unconscious, was kept in the hospital as well. Sakura sat next too the sleeping Sasuke.

(Sakura) "I wish I could be more useful...if it wasn't for me...you wouldn't be here in the hospital like this...and if it wasn't for you, I would be here at all..." Sakura said quietly. _'I have to become stronger. For Sasuke-kun's sake, for my teams' sake.'_

Sakura walked home, dreary from her mission. _'I HAVE to become stronger. I WILL become stronger' _thought Sakura. She walked into her house, "Mom I'm home!" Sakura called, knowing that nobody would answer.

Her mother pasted away from an illness. Sakura was extremely depressed at the time, but would her mother want her sitting there sulking for the rest of her life? She knew that her mother wanted her to live a strong life, so she pushed her sadness away. For her mother, so she could live in peace knowing that her death wasn't in vein. But what puzzled Sakura was that right before her mother passed away her mother whispered, "The key to your strength...lies in...the chest...hidden in...my room...and the key to the chest...lies in...cherry...blossoms..."

Ino came over to talk with Sakura. No reason. Just like all friends do. It seems their rivalry ended because Ino gave up Sasuke, just knowing that Sasuke would't like her back. 'Wow, I never thought Ino would GIVE UP!' She brought chocolate to cheer Sakura up. Sakura told Ino about her feelings about being weak. Ino listened...like any good friend would do. Ino was at the door about to depart.

(Sakura) "Ino..."

(Ino) "hmm? Nani? Sakura."

(Sakura) "Arigato...hontou ni, arigato...thank you for listening to me..."

(Ino) "Well? What are best friends for?"

Ino turned to the door, but she knocked over the vase full of cherry blossoms.

(Ino) "Ah gomen!" (A/N you guys should know this one...it means sorry...newbs...)

(Sakura) "Heki heki!" (A/N heki heki means like...no problem in a way.)

Ino left. Sakura went to get a broom and a towel. She bent down to pick up the glass, and noticed a key. _'the key to the chest...lies in...cherry...blossoms...'_ the scene just triggered in her mind. She cleaned up the mess and started to examine the key. _'Now all I need is the chest...'_

She went to her room pondering about what her mother had said. _'The key to my strength...my strength? What could my strength be? I'm just a weak 13 year old girl...' _thought Sakura. Her thoughts lead her to her calendar hanging on the wall. _'March 8...my birthday is coming up...in 20 days. I'll invite my friends over...'_ she fell peacefully asleep.

--the next morning--

Sakura woke up. She took a shower, quickly got dressed, ate a quick breakfast and shot out the door. She went to the hospital. First she checked up on Kakashi. She peaked through a slit in the door. He was peacefully reading icha icha paradise. Sweat drop Sakura moved on to naruto's room, and saw he was still sleeping. She sat on the seat beside the hospital bed. Naruto's eyes started to open.

(Naruto) "Sakura?"

(Sakura) "Nani?"

(Naruto) "Wutcha doin' here?" Naruto wondered

(Sakura) "Just checking up on my friends. Gotta check on Sasuke now. Ja ne!"

With that Sakura left to Sasuke's room. She sat in the seat beside the bed. Sasuke was still in a deep slumber. Sakura held his hand.

(Sakura) "I'm going to become stronger...for you...for our team...next time I will NOT allow anyone to get injured because of me...zettai!" (A/N zettai means...for sure...I think . )

She left home again. Sakura entered her house and climbed the stairs to her mothers room. She looked around for a chest, clutching the key with her.

The room was unusually hot so she opened the window. She looked around, the breeze strong. She looked and looked but she couldn't find it. A really strong breeze blew and closed the door.

Taken by surprise, Sakura spun around, staring at the door. On the wall behind the door was a wall scroll. It was written in kanji "Haru" meaning spring.

The breeze tilted the scroll and revealed a hidden door, just for a second. But that was all she needed. She walked to the door and crawled through.

Sakura stared with awe to the little shrine hidden in her mom's room. Why hadn't she noticed the door earlier? She lived in that house all her life and didn't notice the door!

In the middle of the shrine there was a chest. Gazing at the chest, Sakura squeezed the key in her hands. She ran over, anxious to see what was in the chest. She jammed the key, turned the lock and opened the chest.

She peered inside the chest, only to see a pile of scrolls and stacks of charms and cards. She scurried through the pile and found an old tattered book.

She sat next to the chest and started reading the book. It seemed that she was heir of her advanced blood line, the summoning and healing arts.

All she needed was more chakra and she'd be all set. That problem, according to the book, on her 14th birthday, she needed beads of a necklace, engraved with all her best friend's chakra and blood, a string of her hair. But to complete all her summoning arts and to master the last summon, she needed a gem engraved with her true loves blood and chakra. _'Maybe Sasuke's my true love...' _Sakura thought, blushing slightly. '_Kyaa!! I hope he is!' _

She resumed reading the book. _'Hmm. So all I have to do is concentrate my chakra in to a charm...either a healing charm or a summoning charm. Healing charms requires quite an amount of chakra, but the summoning charms need blood. Some strong summoning charms need her blood, chakra and a sphere from the necklace, but others just need blood and chakra. Summons consume a lot of chakra so we advise only to use about three a day. There are spell charms to do spells, like barriers and such. Too activate the charms all you need is the rat seal. This is all so confusing...where are the spheres anyways...'_

Sakura started to rummage threw the chest again. She came by a scroll that was addressed to her, and a small wooden box.

She first opened the wooden box, and found 7 small spheres about the size of ladybugs. They were spaced out so evenly on the red cushion. She saw that that layer could be removed.

She lifted that cushion and on another cushion she saw a thin crystal about 2 centimeters long. She picked it up carefully. The little crystal floated in her hand. _'Wow, it floats!' _She picked up the little spheres. They floated too. _'They're so beautiful...' _

She read the scroll. It was from her mother...it said: Sakura...my dear daughter. I have made the charms easier for you...so have your ancestors. 'Me and our mothers before us had a hunch that they heir would have much smarts but no strength or chakra. We have engraved all the charms with our chakra. By the time you have finished our batch of charms you should have enough chakra to summon freely. I'm happy that my daughter was the heir of the Haruno's power. Grow to be a strong girl, like the heir before you 100 years ago. Make me proud...'

Sakura cried after reading the scroll.

(Sakura) "Arigato okaa-san...arigato...I WILL become a strong girl...for all the precious friends in my heart...for you..."

Sakura went threw all the other scrolls. They were all contracts with different animals, spirits. And some where of new jutsu's. She signed them all. Feeling weak from blood loss, she went to bed. Her face, pale white.

* * *

So? How was it? Is it good? ) Be honest. I think I have my couples...I'm just not sure about Shikamaru. I'll try to release 2 chapters a week. But if I don't, don't be too hard on me...I don't have much time since schools back. I'm OBSESSED with anime. I'm azn...no I'm not jap, actually I'm viet . and I LOVE Ragnarok online. I hope you liked my first ficcy.

Oh and i highly apologize for the OCCness of Kakashi...being knocked out and all...Maybe i made Sakura cry to much in this chappie o.O


	2. Training

**Chappie 2 - Training**

She woke up next morning still weak from signing the contracts. She did the same thing she did every morning. Dressed up, ate breakfast etc. she left her house and strolled off to the hospital. It seemed that Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi left the hospital last night. She walked back home thinking: _'I guess missions resume tomorrow night. I better train my summons!'_

She ran home and grabbed the charms and the old book.

Then she sprinted to the forest. Sakura jumped from tree to tree looking for a clearing with a pond of some sort. After about ten minutes of looking through the vast forest she finally found one.

She plopped down on the grass examining the charms.

(Sakura) _'There're so many!!'_

She opened the book and started reading more.

Now confident that she could do it, she pulled out a charm. She bit her thumb and wiped blood on the charm. "Summoning no jutsu!!" She preformed the rat seal, the charm between her top two fingers. Smoke blew from her hands and the charm disappeared. She pulled her hands apart found a little bird.

(Sakura) "Yatta!! I did it on my first try!!" (A/N yatta means...I did it...or yay...in a way)

(The little bird summon) "Watashi wa Tori desu! Hagime mashita, my new master!! You called Sakura-sama?" (A/N watashi wa means I am...and desu is just a finishing to a sentence. As for hagime mashita...I dunno how to spell it but it means pleased to meet you for the first time...yeah...)

The bird was yellow. With red wings, two long red feathers on the head, and three red long tail feathers. (A/N if you people ever watched Inuyasha, Tori is as big as Kirara.)

(Sakura) "Are you a baby pheonix, Tori-chan?"

(Tori) "Ai!! Sakura-sama!"

(Sakura) "You can keep me company while I train."

(Tori) "My pleasure!! Sakura-sama!!"

(Sakura) "...please don't call me Sakura-sama...call me Sakura"

(Tori) "Ai! Sakura-sama!" Tori replied.

(Sakura) sweat drop "what do you think I should summon next Tori-chan?"

(Tori) "puzzling question, Sakura-sama! Try a fox, Sakura-sama!"

Sakura pulled out another charm.

(Sakura) "Why not?."

Sakura rubbed blood on the charm again. She threw the charm up in the air.

(Sakura) "Summoning no jutsu!!"

Then she slapped the charm onto the grass. Puffs of smoke appeared. She lifted her hand. When the smoke cleared, the charm was replaced by a three tailed fox.

(Sakura) _'Hmmm...I'm starting to get tired despite the fact that there is a lot of chakra in these charms. Kuso!'_

The fox was slightly bigger then the baby pheonix. She was mostly yellow. Her paws, belly, the tips of her tails, and her snout was painted white. She had the three cutest puffy fox tails. Tied around her neck was a cute orange ribbon. At the end of the ribbons where small yellow bells.

(Sakura) "Kawaii!!!" (A/N you all should know what kawaii means...but for those newbs out there, it means cute.)

(The little fox summon) "Watashi wa Kitsune desu. Hagime mashita, my new young master." The fox bowed politely. "What do you require of me Sakura-sama?" Kitsune said in a soft calm voice.

(Sakura) "I'm just summoning to get you guys settled with me." Sakura smiled.

(Kitsune) "Hai, Sakura-sama..."

(Tori) "Hey!! Kitsune!! Its been like what? 100 years?"

(Kitsune) "It would seem so Tori-san."

(Sakura) "Let's try something harder shall we? What next guys?"

(Tori) "Wolf next, Sakura-sama!"

Sakura grabbed another charm. She rubbed more blood on the charm.

(Sakura) "Summoning no jutsu!"

Sakura threw the charm in the air, then slapped it on the grass. The smoke cleared and a grey fox appeared.

(The wolf summon) "Watashi wa Ice. Hagime mashita, young master. What do you ask of me?"

(Sakura) "Just want you guys to get familiar with me as your new master." Sakura grinned.

(Ice) "Understood, Sakura-sama" Said Ice.

(Kitsune) "Long time no see, Ice. It has been a century, has it not?"

(Ice) "It would appear to be so...I sense a strong presence among us."

* * *

**Authors Notes**

I completely apologize for the short chappie…and the story might not fit together well…language was never my best subject…art was!! So I'm gonna publish a manga someday!!! Pairings are…for sure sasusaku…possible pairings (might be changed) are naruOC, hinakiba, shikatem, nejiten, and kakakuren!!(Maybe…) gomen for all those naruhina fans!! Thnx people for reviewing!! That's right Tsumi-chan!! SASUSAKU FOREVER!!!


	3. Picking a Fight

**Chappie 3 – Picking a Fight**

Sasuke was training only to sense chakra being released. He followed towards the chakra.

(Sasuke) "Sakura?"

He felt awkward in calling her, because she had a talking pheonix flying around her, and a three tailed talking fox nestled in the grass beside her. He saw her summon a wolf and overheard her conversation. They all addressed her by Sakura-sama.

(Ice) "...I sense a strong presence among us."

Scared that Sakura would sense him too he fled out of the forest.

(Sakura) "Who do you sense?"

"A young child with an advance bloodline. It seems he has fled."

"Let's go show Naruto and Sasuke what I can do! We can train together!" Sakura said excitedly.

She used a healing charm and healed her thumb.

Kitsune nestled on Sakura's shoulder while Tori flew overhead. Sakura hopped on Ice and headed out of the forest. When she was at the edge of the forest Sakura told her summons to stay where they were.

She ran to the one place she knew Naruto would be. Ichiraku.

(Sakura) "Naruto!"  
  
(Naruto) "Ah! Sakura! Sashivuri! I just got here 5 minutes ago!" (A/N dunno how to spell sashivuri...just sound it out...it means long time no see.)

(Sakura) "...and already 7 bowls of ramen done...ne ne! Wanna train with me?"

(Naruto) "Sure!"

(Sakura) "hmm...we'll never find Sasuke-kun this way..." Sakura said. "Kitsune!!"

Naruto jerked up and looked at Sakura.

(Naruto) "Sakura-chan..."

(Sakura) "Nani ka?"

A three tailed fox appeared before them.

(Kitsune) "What do you ask of me, Sakura-sama?"

(Sakura) "Do you think you can lead us to Sasuke, Kitsune-chan?"  
  
(Kitsune) "Your every wish is my command, Sakura-sama."

(Sakura) "Arigatou! Kitsune-chan!"

The little three tailed fox lead Sakura and the confused Naruto the bridge.

(Kitsune) _'I sense trouble in this blonde boy here...' _Kitsune's voice appeared in Sakura's mind

(Sakura) _'Why?'_

(Kitsune) _'I have the slightest idea...I feel something red hidden within his blue chakra...' _

(Sakura) _'Chill kitsune, he's one of my best friends'_

(Kitsune) _'As you wish, Sakura-sama'_

(Sakura) "Sasuke!"

Sakura spotted dark blue on the red bridge. Sasuke was sitting on the railing gazing at the river.

(Naruto) "Sasuke-bastard! Wanna train with us?" yelled naruto

Sakura punched naruto on the head.

(Sakura) "Baka! Don't call him that!" (A/N Again you should know this one...but for all those newbs out there, it means idiot, or stupid.)

(Sasuke) "Why should I train with weaklings like you?" Sasuke said coldly.

(Sakura) _'This is the last time he said I was weak!!'_

(Sakura) "We'll see who's weak..." Sakura said quietly, not expecting Sasuke to hear. But he did.

(Sasuke) "Are you stating that I'm weak?" Sasuke glared.

(Sakura) "I dunno, are you stating that WE'RE weak? You judge us for who we were, not who we are." Sakura retorted.

Naruto just sat there dumbfounded. Sakura's picking a fight with Sasuke?

(Sasuke) "You want to prove your strong? Defeat me, tomorrow. We'll get Kakashi to judge."

(Sakura) "FINE!" Screamed Sakura, as she ran home.

(Naruto) "Sakura-chan! What happened to training?"

Sasuke turned in the other direction back to his house. Sakura ran back to the forest and started talking to her new friends.

sigh "I just picked a fight with the number one rookie of my age..."

(Tori) "It's gonna be A OK! Sakura-sama! You have us now!"

(Kitsune) "I'm afraid bubblehead's right. You have us to aid you."

(Ice) "I'm sure your intelligence will over power him this time" smiled Ice.

(Sakura) "I guess you guys are right. I better get packing. Im gonna beat Sasuke this time...its payback for all the times he's called me weak...I'm gonna prove him wrong!"

With that Tori, Kitsune and Ice disappeared with the puff of smoke, and Sakura walked home.

* * *

Sorry agian for the short chappie...I'll make it up to you guys somehow...maybe some time when i have the time I'll make a nice long chappie


	4. Author's note

Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry guys! I'm going to get started on this fic again after I get my plot together again! It should be soon, maybe another month or 2?

Sorry for the weird format for the writing. I'm not that good at English, so this format makes it a lot easier for me. And I sound so rude in the author's comments….I apologize greatly for that! I'm going to rewrite this fic again. Look forward too it okay? Keep supporting me! You're reviews have persuade me to continue! I love you all!


	5. Author's note Announcement

Ruri has finally got started on the second version of 'The Summoner' started. Think of this as an extended version. I'm sorry for redoing this whole story T.T I discovered that last week, my cousin had deleted everything off my old computer and I forgot to move the story out so all those hours of work are gone…Now I have to rewrite the whole story. cries Don't worry! It's all for you guys! I'll do my best! I'm sure the story's going to turn out better.

The title is going to be 'The Emerald Summoner', and I'm changing my Pen name. Ruri-sama makes me sound to superior. I'm not going to be rude like I was before! I'm soon changing it to Ruri-Yozora. So please keep supporting me with my second version of 'The Summoner'!


End file.
